Zexion's Lost Book
by TwilightBloodBell
Summary: Zexion awakens one morning to find Lexicon is missing.


~Zexion's Lost Book~  
OneShot  
Rated: K+  
Rated for: Violence.

_I do not own Kingdom Hearts and never will. It belongs to it's creators. I have merely made this fanfiction out of love for the series._

_

* * *

_

Zexion was sleeping peacefully on his soft bed. He had always placed his book Lexicon on the wooden stand that stood beside his bed. He slowly cracked open his eyes in response to the morning hours of the day. He rolled over so his back was against the mattress and stared up at the ceiling in thought.

_I'm so wiped out from yesterday. Xigbar decided he would use me for target practice!_ He bitterly thought. His hand made an attempt to reach of his throbbing shoulder, but he lost the will to even bother rubbing it. _I can't move....I don't think I could even teleport right now if I tried._ He hopelessly thought.

Then, as though through instinct, his head snapped to the left. His eyes locked on to the wooden stand, and his cloudy orbs began to take in every detail of it's surface. Feeling the weight of sleepiness take him in it's grip, his eyes closed.

Then, it hit him like Axel's betrayal would someday in the distant future.

His eyes snapped open and he stared at the wooden surface of the stand. The book in which he always carried by his side was not there. He always placed his Lexicon on that table, right there. Now it was nowhere to be found.

"Wh...what?" He breathed. He felt a pounding pain infiltrating his head as his confusion began to grab hold of his logic.

Slowly, the Cloaked Schemer began to sit up, and he looked up at his room's door. The door knob's lock was horizontal, which meant one thing; he had forgotten to lock the door. Now, his Lexicon was missing.

His hand covered his face as he released a small sigh. "...Are you serious?" He asked aloud. "Someone actually took Lexicon..?" His calm voice betrayed his true emotion; an emotion in which his eyes reflected perfectly. Rage filled those cloudy orbs of his.

He abruptly stood up, forcing blood to rush to his already pounding head, but he shrugged it off with ease, thanks to his anger. He reached over and picked up his cloak in which he had carelessly tossed over the lone chair in the room, and he headed out of the room quickly. He made his way down the hall, slipping his cloak on over his rather out-of-uniform night clothing. He could care less though; his top priority now was to retrieve his book before some wacko from the Organization did something stupid with it.

He already figured that Xemnas wouldn't care about a book of magic when there are many more important books filled with vast knowledge in the universe. He knew that Xigbar couldn't read, so he obviously had no reason to take it. Xaldin hated reading, so unless if he had a breakthrough overnight he wasn't about to steal it. Vexen had eyed his book from time to time, and with how many books the man has blazed through in his life, the possibility of him taking Lexicon was fairly high. Lexaeus doesn't like long books, he refuses to look at even 100 page novels, so he's out of the picture. Saix doesn't read anything but foreign books, so it's not him. Axel loves manga, so he's a possibility. Demyx is also a manga lover. Luxord likes cards, not books. Marluxia is an outdoor person. Larxene doesn't like books, instead she prefers reading stuff online. And Roxas loves manga, so he's on the list.

Narrowing it down: Vexen, Axel, Demyx,and Roxas were the suspects.

Zexion took a sharp turn at the end of the hall he was in, and walked up to the library doors. He peered into one of the large windows inserted into the double doors and saw Vexen reading a book with a dark colored cover. Gritting his teeth, Zexion threw the door open roughly, but countered his angry motion by walking over to Vexen.

Zexion inhaled air sharply before he spoke up. "Wheres my book?" He asked, voice completely void of emotion, as his eyes glared coldly at the Chilly Academic.

Vexen's eyes darted up at Zexion briefly, then they refocused on the page of the book he was currently reading.. "I haven't touched it." He said simply.

Zexion's eyes scanned the cover of the book in Vexen's hand, finding that it was completely different from Lexicon's cover. Aside from that, there were no other books outside of the large shelves in the spacious room. "Do you know who took it?" Zexion asked, now sure that Vexen hadn't taken Lexicon.

"Haven't the slightest clue." Vexen replied casually.

With a quick nod the Cloaked Schemer walked out of the library. He closed the door behind himself, only to lean against the wooden barrier with a sigh.

_Vexen's off the list. Now to deal with the insane organization members._ He thought bitterly.

He then took a long walk to the kitchen. Roxas and Axel were sitting at the table eating sea salt ice cream. Zexion walked over to the duo.

"Which one of you took my book?" Zexion asked, suspicion filling his voice as his eyes shifted back and forth between the two friends.

Axel pointed at Roxas "He took it." He said quickly.

"I did not!" Roxas snapped, pouting.

"Of course you took it. You're the only one around here who needs to _learn_ about anything, right?" Axel asked, smirking cattishly at the younger member.

"You would need it to learn how to spell the word memorized. You're **big mouth** can spew the word all the time but you always **spell** it with an s." Roxas spat, only to let his eyes widen when he realized that came out of his mouth.

"You better watch your mouth." Axel voiced in a warning tone. "Besides, memorized is spelled with an s!"

"No, it's spelled with a z." Roxas said, turning his face away from the organization's eighth member.

"You're wrong!" Axel snapped.

"Actually, he's right." Zexion pitched in, gaining both organization members' attention. "Memorized is spelled with a z, not an s."

"Hah! See, Zexion can spell. Unlike you." Roxas said with a snicker.

Axel appeared to be at a loss for words momentarily before he countered Roxas. "One word doesn't make a difference! I can spell just fine." The Flurry of Dancing Flames muttered, then crossed his arms in an agitated manner.

"No you can't." Roxas accused, obviously too stubborn to leave Axel believing he could spell correctly. "You can't even spell the word toaster! Who can't spell toaster?!" He huffed.

"I can spell fine! Just drop it already you creepy little brat!" Axel yelled as he stood up from this chair.

"I'll drop the matter if you admit that you can't spell!" Roxas griped, mimicking Axel's action.

"But I can spell!" Axel yelled.

"No you can't!" Roxas shot back.

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't!"

Axel's jaw clenched tightly for a brief moment. "**I CAN SPELL PERFECTLY!!!**" He roared.

Roxas laughed at Axel, which only steamed the male even more.

"I can spell fine!! Shut up!" Axel shouted.

"No you can't!! Stop being insecure about it and fess up!!" Roxas retaliated.

"I'm not insecure!!"

"Yes you **are**!!"

"No I'm **not**!!"

Zexion was just standing there, watching the two fight over absolutely nothing. _How immature..._ He thought, only to roll his eyes and walk out of the kitchen. _Obviously neither of them took Lexicon. That leaves only one other person who may have done it..._

Zexion broke into a run towards the music room, where Demyx was bound to be. He reached the door after a few minutes of running, and he quickly slipped inside. His eyes immediately located Demyx. He was sitting on a chair, in the middle of the room, reading Lexicon's pages.

Soundlessly, the Cloaked Schemer paced over to the Melodious Nocturne. "**Demyx**, hand over the book." Zexion's usually quiet voice thundered.

"You should teach me to teleport." Demyx said. He closed the book and looked up at Zexion with an innocent smile. "If you want your book back, that is." He asked.

Zexion struck a deep-in-thought pose. "Hmm...let me _think_ about it...no. Provide me with option number two, please."

"Alright, alright, I'll give you another option." Demyx began. "Okay. You can have your book back...**if** you can take it back." He said, then smirked at Zexion.

"You don't have to tell me twice."

Zexion teleported to the other side of Demyx, who jumped up out of his chair as soon as he saw Zexion disappear. Demyx backed up, gripping the now closed book in his hands tightly. Zexion slowly approached the ninth member of the organization, almost as though he were a cat stalking a mouse.

Suddenly, Zexion disappeared again, and almost out of fear, Demyx cried out. "You can't pull that on me again, Zexion!"

"Oh, can't I?" Was all Demyx heard, before he felt a strong force tug the book right out of his hand. The Melodious Nocturne turned around to face Zexion, who smiled viciously at the wimpy organization member.

"Um..well..that works too...." Demyx said, slowly backing up.

Zexion's cloudy orbs filled with a mischievous pleasure at the sight of fear. He held up his hand in a lax manner. "Shock" He simply announced.

A streak of light rushed down upon Demyx, who screamed loudly as he fell down to the floor. He curled up in a ball, hugging himself as though that would stop the pain his entire body was feeling.

Zexion smiled, satisfied with the punishment he had served Demyx. He made his way casually to the door, stepping around Demyx. Then, he stopped in the doorway, only to look back Demyx. "**Nobody** messes with Lexicon." Zexion said, then walked away to leave Demyx to his painful, paralyzed prison for the next five hours.

~The End~

* * *

This was the first one shot I ever wrote. I wrote it a few years back, and I felt like posting it on here, so I sat down and did a huge clean up job on it.

Just a little story that I hope you all find kinda cute. I hope it was enjoyable. ^^

Thanks for the reviews! ^_^


End file.
